Turning Tables and Time
by DarkQueenDreamer
Summary: A young, helpless, and injured boy shows up at Maggie Burroughs' front door- claiming to be her son. He also claims he's traveled through time to stop what's to come with one problem; His grandfather is out to destroy him. But is he telling the truth?...


**Title: **Turning Tables and Time

**Summary: **A young, helpless, and injured boy shows up at Maggie Burroughs' front door- claiming to be her son. He also claims he has a destiny and powerful ability to travel time and must set things right, but the problem is his grandfather is out to destroy his own existence. The idea of a race against time sounds like a silly story, but it's real all right. But how can you stop something that's already happened? Or something that's _supposed_ to happen?

And furthermore...just who is the father of this boy?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own OCs sadly. Sigh. :( Oh, and to let you all know, this is Izzy of IzzyandDesRoxSox on an alternative account I made a while back. :)

* * *

The Prologue

* * *

The boy ran as fast as he could.

He was tired, and his lugs felt like they were going to explode from the lack of proper air, but he knew he couldn't stop now. That was a death wish, especially with _them_ right on his tail. He forced whatever strength he had left in him to keep going, because he had to. Not because the other option was death.

No, he literally _had_ to live, or else nobody would.

"David!" a familiar female's voice called out.

She sounded close by, but he was so tired it was not only becoming difficult to breath but also to see. His vision was clouded abd becoming blurred, and all he wanted to do right now was sit down more than anything. A part of him even wanted to give up, as that part of his conscince continued to scold at him that he would never be able to accomplish such a dangerous task. It was a suicide mission for his case, for a kid!

"David, I'm right here!" the woman's voice once again said assuringly, as she took ahold of his hand and helped guide him through the endless twists and turns of the nightmarish halls.

Even with her help, it still wasn't enough. His legs ached, and his abdomen continued to bleed at where he had been stabbed. He was lucky enough now to be alive since his risky birth, lucky for every sacrifice all the others had made, and now he felt disgusted at his own self. Sick of how he was gambling everyone's sacrifices made for him and the stakes of the innocent, annoyed at how his body continued to give up.

_'I'm almost there. Almost...there...just...have to...make it.' _he told himself.

Just to receive a confirmation, he looked to the woman's eyes. Her icy blue eyes were enough, despite the tense fear, she was more anxious about making it because they really were so close.

"Aunt Lily-" he had started to say, noticing how suddenly silent it had become. The sound of other footprints following the two of them had died down completely, which wasn't a good thing at all. Normally any fool would've thought the worst was over and they had escaped, but the case was the complete opposite.

Like the sound, the pair stopped dead in their tracks. The woman, Lily, raised her head up and scanned around the dark area. She could barely make out anything, whether it be an object or a person, good or bad. Her grip on the boy's hand tightened in worry making his heart race as well. Could they somehow, God forbid, be lost? Had the demons driven them to the wrong direction while running away in fear?

"David. Go. _Now." _she commanded, hissing the last word in stern fear. It was a tone that made David's blood run cold, but got his heart pumping fast with adrenaline as he started ahead.

But he was just so tired, it felt like his legs were going to buckle. They almost did, and he almost fell, but he continued forward without once looking back. This was the one time he truly felt afraid, but not just for himself, but for his aunt Lily. Was she alright? Was she back there fighting for her life while he ran off like a coward?

David would've gone back to help, he honestly would've, but he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't have allowed it in the first place, even if she knew her own life would be put at risk, Lily would've told David to place others including himself before her.

Before he could continue trailing in his thoughts, David stopped to look up and see something right in front of him; His destination in fact. Swallowing hard, he reached into his coat pocket and felt around for a cold metal-like object and slowly pulled it out; an ancient looking , bronze plated, time watch with Roman numerals enscribed as the numbers and the glass on top covered in worn down cracks. A particularly recent one made was the largest one, going diagonally through the watch.

David's dark eyes stared long and hard into the numbers as if expecting them to suddenly move before his eyes, before closing the object in his hand tightly and closing his eyes. As long as he concentrated hard enough like he had practiced...

But he stopped dead, his concentration snapped as he heard a blood curdling scream.

Lily.

Whatever was about to be performed by the young boy stopped abruptly and suddenly without any evidence of something ever occuring. He already turned and ran right towards where they had last seen one another. But he didn't have to go back quite as far when he ran into his aunt, who had her back turned from him.

"Aunt Lily?" David asked, unsure and worried.

Lily did not make much of a verbal response, but a pained whimper she had tried so hard to hide. With her back turned from David, she was a little relieved he couldn't automatically see that the damage had already been done.

All of her strength drained fast, and Lily fell to her knees, revealing the culprit hidden in front of her shadow. David gasped in horror, seeing the monstrous figure. In a sense he looked like a knight from Medival times, only more futuristic. The most notable part about this creature was the top, it's headpiece, which was nothing anything special, but a mere two lines that crossed to form an X, but were so thin that no eyes could be seen _if_ it happened to have eyes.

David was frozen, unable to react at first until he looked over at his aunt, and widened his eyes in horror at what this creature had done to her.

A spear had been thrown right at Lily, directly at her stomach. That's why her hands seemed to be wrapped around her abdomen protectively, for she was either trying to prevent anymore blood spilling without any success or attempting to pull it out. For someone so strong and who never showed fear, one look into Aunt Lily's icy blue eyes, and all David could see was agonized pain and fear.

It was enough to see him off as well.

"NO!" he screamed as he lost all control at that moment. Despite after all the practice he had gone through to control himself. Despite all the warnings he had been told about his great power, there was nothing to stop him. This was all about revenge, plain and simple.

David's blue eyes disappeared, flashing to a violent pitch black color, and the ground closest to his feet shook.

"Don't ever touch her. **AGAIN!" **he said slowly, pausing each with a deep breath, as a small part of his conscience hoped to stop himself from losing all control. But by the last word he had lost it, and his voice mixed with a hoarsely demonic sounding one.

The demon knight merely laughed, fearless of the young boy. Whether or not he knew he was in utter danger from being annihalated, David couldn't tell. He either truly was courageously stupid to face Death, or simply arrogant.

_"Believe me child, I won't. It's too late now for her! And it will be soon enough for you! in fact, you won't have any time at all!" _the knight roared in laughter.

He was still laughing when at top speed, David came flashing right towards him with his right hand going straight through the silver colored metal armor. While the young boy gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to make a malicious growl the knight continued to spew a final chuckle. Obviously enjoying his 'last laugh' as David pulled his hand away and kicked the knight down dead.

For a brief second, David glanced at his hand and stared in shock. Suddenly what was there for formerly his fingers was an infamous glove with four razor sharp knives. He knew this glove all too well, as well was the origin of it. He felt sick to his stomach at just the sight alone, and squeezed his eyes tightly, in hopes he could shake the image away. Once he re-opened them, he was staring at his hand once again with not a single sign of that haunting glove.

_"Evil might skip a generation in your case-" the grisly voice remarked, chuckling before he continued._

_"But he'll be just like me, darling Kathryn."_

Those words echoed in David's mind as he turned over to a sight that turned out to be very real no matter how many times he tried to close his eyes.

His aunt, lying down on the ground, bleeding.

"Aunt Lily!" he cried out, his voice feeling hoarse.

Lily craned her neck up to meet the eyes of her 'nephew', seeing they were already filling up with tears. Lily made the effort of a warm, maternal smile as she reached a tan hand right up to his cheek to stroke it gently and wipe away his tears. But at the same time, the spear being lodged inside of her was extremely uncomfortable and painful, so her face flinched several times from the pain.

"No...please..Aunt Lily." David pleaded, shaking his head as he carefully took his aunt for her to rest on his lap. He gently brushed away several pieces of her curly jet black hair away from her face, finding it difficult to breath. No matter how sweet her smile remained even now, it didn't change anything now. David didn't need to be told the truth or a lie, he just already knew what was going to happen.

"Aunt Lily please!" he cried once again, unsure whether or not he was even talking to her anymore or just simply a dream now where he would scream at the conscience figures depicted in his dreams. But she was real and living, which made the painful tears fall faster. David was used to seeing horrific things happen in his dreams, but reality? Where it truly came true without any hope of prevention like his dreams gave him the chance?

"David-" Lily said, her voice sounding broken. Her eyes were fluttering open, as she fought to keep them wide awake for him. Despite the feeling of sleepliness crawling all over her body, with her mind a little eager about a rest without a worry of a nightmare now, she managed to take in every last living moment. Every last breath of hers, while her icy blue eyes hungrily scanned David's entire face. His heart shaped face, messy dark hair, and his sweet baby blue eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat in adoring awe, god he looked so much like his mother.

_Mother.._The time she had realized she had mentioned that made her heart also break at the same time. Lily had been through so much, she had seen people come and go long before her time now. David's mother and father...and now she was leaving her own son behind. Poor poor Alexander...

"Aunt Lily keep your eyes open! You hear me? ! For Alex! You gotta...you gotta.." David's voice was breaking, but he refused to give up. There had to be a way to save her. He was so tired of losing people, especially the ones he loved, he was sick and tired of them being viciously taken away from him. Not this time, no, he wouldn't allow it.

Lily swallowed, tasting the salty and metallic taste of her blood and made her shudder. But she was losing energy fast, as her hand slowly dropped down and it became a difficult task to keep her eyes open longer than a few seconds.

"David..." she quietly called once again, barely an audible whisper. David jolted his head, barely a nod that he understood and craned his neck intently to hear what she had to say.

"You can stop this all from happening...I know...I know you..._can.."_ she said, taking her last breath without the chance to finish her sentence as her eyes slowly closed. Her head slowly but surely leaned towards the right against David's chest, her position a little awkward considering the large spear still in her, and within a minute her entire body went completely still.

David began to shake once again, less violently, but surely with the same powerful motivation. Her death felt like as though a giant 'thud' of a piece of his heart crashing down and shattering into a million pieces.

He carefully took out the spear from his aunt's stomach, placing the both of her hands on top off the fairly deep and bloody wound. In a sense the position she had laid down and died made it look like she had fallen asleep and was at peace. Sleep and peace. Two words David had not put together in years, something people could not remember now in these dark times.

But he could stop this from happening.

With a grimly dark look on his face, David slowly rose up to his feet, planting on last loving kiss on his deceased aunt's forehead, his thoughts travelling to her son of the same age of him, Alexander, who was like a brother to him. Would he be alright?

Of course. He would be perfectly safe, and so would she, as long as he succeeded.

Once again David closed his eyes, concentrating long and hard, his hand once again holding the watch in his hands. He didn't feel tired, but he didn't need to be, David didn't need to be asleep to activated his dream power. It was what made him unique from all he others, earning him the so called title 'The Chosen One'...

The blue portal formed before him, about twice the size of David's height. It wasn't exceptionally inviting or friendly looking, as the inside of it from what his eyes could glance looked more like an endless pit of a black hole. Was he afraid?

No. He was utterly _terrified._

One mistake could destroy everything, and everyone he knew and loved. The existence of certain important people could be erased by mistake, events for the better prevented, evil could conquer, fate could still fall into the same hands, history could repeat itself all over again...But that could only happen to those who did not learn from it.

This wasn't just any ordinary history for David.

It was family tree history.

Closing his eyes, he could instantly picture the face of his mother. Her beautfiul face, kind smile, and daring personality. His handsome father, his benevolent personality, and his famous clever humor. He saw the faces of those he never met, but saw so many times in pictures it felt like he had known them. His strong willed Aunt Lily, his best friend Alexander...even the worst memories of all the pain and suffering were there when he closed his eyes.

And he bid them all an odd farewell. Not quite a goodbye, because for some, it wasn't even a hello yet to where he was going.

He stepped forward into the portal, and felt the rush of a sensation, such a whirlwind blowing past him. All just for the chance to go back. To set things right, even if it meant it would shatter his own world and risk his own existence if the end result was failure, he didn't care. He had to go back.

Starting back to 1991.

* * *

**I own nothing but David, Lily, and Alexander in this here. Notice how I'm holding back mentioning last names, but one is pretty obvious. ;)**

**The idea of the demon knight is my imained idea, but based off that army Freddy created in the 'Freddy vs Jason vs Ash Nightmare Warriors'.**


End file.
